


【授权翻译】Yuuri Katsuki Secret Route Walkthrough/FAQ 胜生勇利隐藏路线攻略/常见问题汇总 by Metis_Ink

by Uzai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dating Sim AU, Multi, Multimedia, Pls.... trust me....., me @ myself last night: dating sim au but yuuri and victor just want each other, otome lingo, otome mechanics, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzai/pseuds/Uzai
Summary: 在一个本应只与滑冰有关的游戏中，粉丝们发现了一条最复杂的高难度剧情线——尼基弗洛夫-胜生路线。mysticdabber我真的已经玩通这个破游戏其他每一个结局了 但勇利总是把我残忍拒绝？？我已经走了差不多50遍7种不同的友情结局了？？他到底想要什么啊？？他的标准有多高啊？？我已经为你掏心掏肺了勇利宝贝我只想和你在一起啊啊啊啊啊啊





	【授权翻译】Yuuri Katsuki Secret Route Walkthrough/FAQ 胜生勇利隐藏路线攻略/常见问题汇总 by Metis_Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yuuri Katsuki Secret Route Walkthrough/FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852557) by [Metis_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Ink/pseuds/Metis_Ink). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 哦天哪你点开这篇文了 欢迎你
> 
> 写于等第十一话的压力中。第十一话播出了，现在我处于等第十二话的压力中。久保我相信你。灵感来源于深夜等待中的我自己。对于这篇文我没什么好解释的了（？），这差不多是一种我无法用文字描述的边缘化虚构作品。
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 欢迎大家点开这篇刷新同人文定义的《恋与滑冰人》AU。（不是
> 
> 由于这篇文完全是网络论坛体，英文原文中有大量的全大写发言（比如说上面那位死也得不到勇利的可怜网友）。我挖空自己的中文网尖叫经验，尽力把所有大写的“激动到模糊”心情用纯粹的网络语言表达出来。此外，所有的英文网络用语都被我进行了中文网本土化，希望大家可以感受到国际女孩们的共同理想。
> 
> 我在想到作者Metis_Ink的这篇文时真的无法保持冷静。这个虚构游戏的一切都太有道理了，一开始读觉得有趣，后来越读越震惊，因为大大小小的细节都是太精妙绝伦的人物分析。如果大家喜欢这个游戏，呃我是说这篇文，也请到原文链接里给原作者点赞（Kudo）与评论（Comment）。谢谢你的支持！

****mysticdabber**** ** **  
**** 我真的已经玩通这个破游戏其他每一个结局了 但勇利总是把我残忍拒绝？？我已经走了差不多50遍7种不同的友情结局了？？他到底想要什么啊？？他的标准有多高啊？？我已经为你掏心掏肺了勇利宝贝我只想和你在一起啊啊啊啊啊啊

****7**** ** **knives**** ** **  
**** xswl听说过隐藏路线吗

****jj**** ** **的短裤**** ** **  
**** 隐藏路线？！

****mysticdabber**** ** **  
**** 隐藏路线是什么？

****myyuuuuri**** ** **  
**** 姐姐你TM在逗我吗你五秒钟就知道了那个我花了五百年才发现的隐藏路线

****mysticdabber**** ** **  
**** 隐藏路线到底是什么？？？！！！

****维勇官方**** ** **  
**** 哈哈哈好吧 如果想要挑战 这里有一个无剧透指南

如果你实在好奇的等不及了 请查看最顶级的有关勇利路线的常见问题汇总。听我说。这条线。真的。太爽了。

反正总而言之 勇利线出名的难（甚至超过了克里斯的恋人未满线和维克多的好兄弟线（哈哈哈哈哈哈）） 因为你必须非常非常非常小心。说这是生无可恋线可不是开玩笑的。一个错误选项就可以引向BE 而他的友情结局实在常见到都要成为他的官方结局了。不按攻略走基本不可能拿下他的恋人路线，并且他是除JJ外唯一一个有隐藏路线的角色（所以大家都很羡慕你哈哈）。

* * *

_kisskissonclearice_ | _ ** **On Clear Ice****_ ** **粉丝博客****

源官网：

> 谁知道滑冰可以变得如此火辣！一系列不可思议的事件使你成为了一名磨冰机驾驶员，而你所在的冰场正在举办一场盛大的全明星花样滑冰演出！开始攻略不同路径吧，当你驾驶赞博尼的技术吸引了那些魅力十足的年轻选手，也许他们会注意到酷炫的冰车中那个操控着方向盘的美丽少女！

****提问专区**** ****|** ** ****问题汇总**** ** **|** ** ****攻略合集**** ** **|** ** ****官方周边**** ** **|** ** ****相关链接** **

* * *

****

****常见问题汇总** **

跳转至: **胜生勇利路线及隐藏路线问题汇总**

****—** **

****\- 可以给我一些无剧透的HE/恋人线提示吗？** **

那我举几个例子啊……

> ****勇利：**** 自然是最火的一条线，因为他实在是太难攻略了，过程复杂到我们写了整整一版FAQ。如何总结勇利的恋人线？受虐。 
> 
> ****披集：**** 永远接受自拍，就算是在他难过的时候。这个阳光男孩沉迷网络无法自拔，而且在后期会认真对待这个话题。还有，如果他想要乘坐你的磨冰机，务必次次答应。 
> 
> ****克里斯：**** 一开始调戏他，然后在中程收敛一些，即使那些选项非常搞笑。相信我，在后半程忍住不选它们实在是无比艰难。没有恋人结局。 
> 
> ****JJ**** ** **：**** 以他的自我为中心，特别是在他心情不好的时候。这百分百会在前半程让他心情暴涨，但当他开始严肃对待你们的关系，你也需要认真起来。如果他说出来了/那句话/……回应【 ** **如果你是太阳……我愿做你的银河。】**** 。恋人路线必选项。
> 
> ****雷奥：**** 要死了，百度一切内容！这个男孩简直是音乐知识的百科全书。他是继维克多和勇利后第三个最容易得到友情结局的人，因为答错一道题你就死翘翘了。并且一定要积极向上，他不是很擅长应对消极思想。
> 
> ****格奥尔基：**** 永远、不要、放弃他。前半程无比糟心，因为他有90%的时间都在聊他的前任，但他会注意到你的。对他稍微毒舌一些，但是永远不要暗示你有可能会离开他。相信我。对于忠犬系男友波波，你需要百分百回报你的真心。
> 
> ****李承吉：**** 给他一点空间。总是给他带礼物（特别是狗狗及跳舞相关的），或是咖啡。他爱死咖啡了，并且会逐渐适应你的存在。风格无比含蓄，很多人都说他们甚至在进入他的路线前对此毫无察觉。同样没有恋人结局，抱歉啦。
> 
> ****米凯莱：**** 永远！支持！米奇！就算他因为你支持的不是他妹妹而冲你大喊大叫。你会得到回报的。如果你支持萨拉，你会直接进入友情线或是BE（因为他把你当成了他俩骨科情深的潜在威胁）。
> 
> ****埃米尔：**** 真tm积极乐观。即使在他陷入低谷的时候，也要提醒他生活中总有好的一面。他简直纯洁得像只小奶狗。在需要的时候认真起来，但别忘了提醒他心怀希望。
> 
> ****奥塔别克：**** 给他说话的机会，每一次都是，并且尽全力支持他的事业。说尤里的好话；如果你在后半程把这个搞砸了，恭喜你有九成被保送BE的机会。永远，不要邀请他乘坐你的磨冰机，特别是他想要滑冰的时候。耐心点，他会变得主动的。
> 
> ****米拉：**** 总是在她的空闲时间里约她去咖啡馆，但绝不要在她忙碌的时候打扰她。她严肃对待自己的事业，也很欣赏你尊重她时间安排的行为。并且，接受她在她的公寓给你化妆的提议，这是进入恋人事件的必选项。
> 
> ****萨拉：**** 不要损米奇！！！即使你很想这么做。鼓励她做出独立的选择，但时刻尊重她和哥哥的关系。一旦你做到了这点，你务必在她主动提出教你跳芭蕾时表示同意。

****-**** ****等等等等等，没有维克多的恋人路线？** **

没有滴，抱歉！就像克里斯和李承吉，他的主线差不多算是友情线。但是他还有一个特别路线：详见 ** **胜生勇利线常见问题汇总。****

****-**** ****我如何帮助JJ和女友复合？这可能吗？** **

太tm可能了！其实这超简单的，你只用提醒JJ“那些总是为他喝彩助威的人”和“他生命中独一无二的存在”。很多人都以为他在想着你，但他其实在想伊莎贝拉。是有点尴尬，但如果你细想的话也挺甜的？

****-**** ****米拉和萨拉的是社会主义姐妹情的故事吗……？** **

萨拉 在摩天轮转到顶端的那一刻吻了我 我们被笼罩在城市夜晚的柔和光晕中 让我的蕾丝脑子爆 哭 不 已 我流着泪告诉她 我爱她 我很确定这不是任何一种形式的姐妹情

\- ****听说还有尤里路线？****

这条线难度很高，不过没错！只有在完成奥塔别克路线后，你才有机会进入尤里的友情路线。这个对于传说中的/隐藏路线/来说是必要条件。注意留心关注奥塔别克相关剧情，因为尤里喜欢了解他死党的人。

还有：他非常喜欢谈论他的祖父。聊聊家人会极大地推动你们的进展，但/千万/不要在他没有主动说到他妈妈的时候提起她。在前半程频繁地diss老维，但是/不要/diss勇利。前半程不要，后半程更不要（即使是他自己都在diss勇利的时候）。在差不多到了后半程的时候停止diss老维。永不称赞JJ。

* * *

****胜生勇利路线及隐藏路线常见问题汇总 【** ** ****剧透预警！！！】** **

没错……我们不得不为他制作了一整个版面……

—

\- ****为什么我不能和勇利在一起？？他对我就这么没兴趣吗？？？****

你可以和勇利在一起，但是这超级艰难。为了做到万无一失，请谨慎遵照我们的勇利恋人路线指南。以下筛选出关键内容：

> -不要毁掉你们的初次见面。你必须回答【 ** **冰场还开着呢**** 】，不然你将无法完成与他有关的第一个事件。
> 
> -那些你不得说一句坏话的人：披集、尤里、维克多、西郡一家、勇利的家人和美奈子老师。
> 
> -强硬的霸道总裁式行为是没用的！重复一遍：杜绝强硬态度。
> 
> -对维克多的迷妹行为绝对有用！不管你怎么花痴维克多都没问题，他觉得这完全处于安全地带。
> 
> -只有在表演滑后才能接近维克多。这应当是你们的唯一一次互动，而且你不能带勇利一起去。（回想起来，这大概是本游戏最伤心的一幕，虽然维克多全程都保持着微笑。）
> 
> -不要暗示他和维克多之间有任何浪漫感情，但也不要直接否认。那只会让勇利十分消沉。
> 
> -邀请他乘坐你的冰车只会把他吓跑，直到游戏进行到后半程。
> 
> -在他最后的节目结束时拥抱他，但仅限这一次。
> 
> -不要追问任何有关【 ** **去年酒会**** 】的信息！ 
> 
> -你需要在正确的时刻提醒他你爱他。你有五次这么做的机会，但你只应表白两次：在他的最后一次练习中和表演滑之后。 

其他任何的行为都会将你引向BE、友情向结局或（如果你是条活锦鲤的话）隐藏路线的开启。然而，不同于其他的恋人路线，勇利的这条路线并不像挚友结局或隐藏结局一样被认作勇利的“真实”故事。

\- ****所以说……还有一条隐藏路线？我该怎么开启呢？****

天哪，天哪，我们说到这里了。以下是一个很长的隐藏路线开启条件清单：

> -你必须完成 ** **【维克多/和/勇利的挚友路线】**** 。
> 
> -你需要完成 ** **尤里线**** ，也就是说你需要首先完成 ** **奥塔别克线**** 。
> 
> -你必须拥有与优子的最高友情值，得到 ** **Ice Castle的钥匙**** 这一特殊物件。
> 
> -你必须在后半程 ** **被赞博尼驾驶业解雇**** 。我知道，这很难过，但这十分重要。为了被炒鱿鱼，你需要 ** **承认是你闯入了表演滑所在冰场**** 。
> 
> -当克里斯提到 ** **【去年的酒会】**** ，追、问、信、息！这会开启后续的一堆对话选项，而你需要点击全部8个。它们都很明显。总之如果有任何人在任何时间提到了酒会，疯狂点击！
> 
> -当披集问你，酒会上发生了什么，让维克多变了个人一样，回答 ** **【也许他爱上某人了】。****
> 
> ****-**** 当你在推测究竟是谁送了勇利玫瑰花时，说【 ** **也许是维克多**** 】。这个答案由雷奥路线里的彩蛋确认了（详见下方）。
> 
> ****-**** 当你和勇利谈论起维克多时， ** **选择那些暗示他还爱着维克多的选项**** 。（如果你这么做了但没有完成其他必要条件，你有可能得到这样一个朋友路线：勇利接受了自己单恋维克多的事实，并谢谢你一直支持他。）
> 
> -只向勇利不断暗示维克多爱着他是不够的。 ** **你必须抓住合适的时机。**** 有时勇利似乎对你的话态度冷淡，但如果你说出正确的话，你会得到回报的：
> 
> __–__ _我感觉他最近好像看不见我一样……_  
>  ****【他看你的眼神就好像你是全世界。】****
> 
> – _如果我主动找他只会让他很烦吧。_  
>  ****【你和他说话的时候，他总是看起来很开心啊。】****
> 
> – _维克多他……他刚刚真的在看着我吗？_  
>  ****【他根本没法从你身上移开目光。】****
> 
> – _我不知道我够不够好。_  
>  ****【这应该由他决定，你不觉得吗？】****
> 
> – _如果他决定我对他来说不够好呢？_  
>  ****【其实我觉得他已经做出了选择。】****

如果你达到了上述每一个条件，那么……

\- ****诶这条线什么时候成了维克多主线啦？？****

一旦你达成了隐藏路线的全部开启条件，你就会进入一段似乎是维克多线的剧情。这就是为什么这条线往往被称作 ** **尼基弗洛夫-胜生**** 线，因为这是一条他俩一同走过的路。（也因为你圈全是浪漫主义者嘎嘎嘎嘎）从这里开始，这条线的剧情就比较简单明了啦。我强烈推荐对维克多说【 ** **FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK KISS HIM】**** ，这样你可以得到一些超搞笑的对话和令人无比满意的结果。

****-**** ****等等，所以说在这个游戏里维克多[从始至终]都在追勇利？** **

对啊哈哈哈哈？不过，说真的，他爱勇利，只不过勇利根本没这么理解就是了。如果你认真地查看他的CG图库，你会发现他只和勇利一个人有过亲密的肢体接触（还有你，考虑到你在他的挚友结局得到了那张拥抱CG）。维克多和勇利关心彼此的程度远超过了任何普通的教练与滑冰选手。

根据游戏剧情，维克多和勇利都已经双向暗恋/很久/了。维克多在含蓄地求爱，但是不管他们的关系有多近，勇利总觉得自己配不上维克多。当然了，不管勇利怎么想，维克多都很明显地深爱着他。而且勇利也爱他啊，那么、那么地爱他。要不然你以为勇利的恋人线哪里来的变态高难度？ 

游戏中的其他路线也有/一大堆/能体现这些事实的彩蛋。

\- ****彩蛋？****

没错！你看看吧：

> -在披集线中，如果你点开了维克多的ins，他的第三条帖子是一张滑冰选手们在热身的照片，配着 ** _#但愿如此_** 的tag。很多人都误以为他指的是复出的愿望，但如果你仔细看，你会发现镜头的中心是勇利。
> 
> -如果你在米拉线中搜索了休息室，你会发现勇利在一次紧张的训练后睡着了。近距离查看他身边长椅上的那杯热茶，你会发现 _ ** **给sleeping beauty****_ 的手写痕迹。在隐藏路线中，你会知道维克多有多喜欢使用这个昵称。
> 
> -在尤里线中，维克多会取笑尤里对奥塔别克的迷恋。即使这在当时看起来没什么道理，说【 ** **或是对勇利……**** 】。尤里会瞬间炸毛，而维克多会觉得这好笑极了，说：“对吧？对吧？谁不会爱上勇利呢？”然后变得出奇的安静。这是隐藏路线外维克多唯一一次露出他开心+脸红的表情。
> 
> -在JJ路线的结尾，你会在表演滑结束许久后到达冰场。近距离查看JJ给你留的座位，你会在你旁边的座位上发现一个写着节目大纲的笔记本。如果你选择拿起它，你会看到一些极具体的有关各个滑冰选手的笔记，而笔者看待勇利的方式则十分私密。勇利的名字旁甚至都画了一颗小心心。如果你在其他路线里/按时/来到了冰场，你会发现坐在你旁边的人是维克多。
> 
> -你可以在雷奥线中找到是维克多送了勇利玫瑰的暗示。当雷奥在给你分享恋爱经验的时候，你可以问他如果他想要暗示浪漫意图，/他/会选择哪一种花。他会说：“当然是蓝玫瑰！尼基弗洛夫代名词嘛。”真是尼基弗洛夫代名词啊老维你够腻歪……
> 
> -在奥塔别克线里，当你在寻找急救箱时，你会经过一部外壳是维克多从前考斯滕图案的手机。先查看它一次，当你后来在搜集是谁闯入了冰场的线索时，有一个选项是【 ** **检查可疑的手机**** 】。打开它，你会发现锁屏是一张勇利的表演滑照片。在克里斯线中，你可以确认手机的主人是维克多。
> 
> -勇利的挚友路线有你和他一起去购物的剧情。如果你点击珠宝店，你会得到这样一段对话：  
>  ****【对戒……不知道维克多……】**** ** **  
> ********【？**** ** **哦，对不起，我只是……做白日梦呢，啊哈哈……】****
> 
> -在披集的恋人路线里，如果你在酒会前走进休息室，你会发现勇利在看维克多从前的一些滑冰节目。他一开始不会注意到你，所以披集会说【 ** **也许有一天[女主]也会用勇利看维克多的那种眼神看着[披集]……**** 】。
> 
> -在格奥尔基线中，如果你在撬储物柜时错选了勇利的，并且还查看其中物品，你会发现尽管这个男孩声称自己已经把所有的维克多周边都收走了，他仍留着一个偶像作为幸运符……一张他们两人的合影。这张照片外观上磨损严重，似乎多次被紧紧地抓在手里。波波会在一旁戏剧化地感叹道， ** **【心碎……我们又有谁逃得过呢？】**** 。

* * *

****额外问题汇总** **

****-**** ****所以说没有维克多的恋人路线吗？？但是我爱他？？？** **

如果游戏剧情还没有说服你，官方已经确认，维克多是gay，而且无可救药地爱着勇利。其实，官方材料已经说明，如果你历经千辛万苦得到了勇利的恋人结局，维克多会在努力为你们感到高兴的同时伤心欲绝。没错。这就是为什么在酒会上他听起来好像要哭出来一样。恭喜你了。

****-**** ** **有没有可能我完成了隐藏路线但还是获得BE……？****

这个游戏已经够残酷的了。完成隐藏路线，你就可以放轻松啦，因为大多数对话都只是更多的彩蛋和他们不同版本的HE。对了，还有一个超棒的选项。勇利问你他应该去哪里给维克多买致歉礼物的时候，说【 ** **珠宝店**** 】。他……极度热情地采纳了你的意见。你会得到非常，非常，非常完美的结果。

\- ****JJ的“崩坏”路线是什么啊……？****

如果你在游戏前半程没有指出JJ关于新加坡酒会的谎言，那么表演滑之后的酒会将有极大的剧情变化。你可以选择【 ** **戳穿他这个骗人精**** 】。就算你爱JJ，我也强烈建议你至少尝试一次，因为这简直是整个游戏最最最搞笑的情节。别担心，他和女主会有个好结局的。 

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 谢谢！你的！阅读！本女孩今日梦想就是开一次赞博尼磨冰机。（还有和萨拉坐摩天轮）（还有给李承吉送狗狗零食）（还有尽情享受JJ的崩坏路线）
> 
> 很显然，我不会选择翻译 **【FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK KISS HIM】** 这样一个经典语句。很显然，我的中文粗话储备量只有一毫升。很显然，我百分百支持“维克多在每一个宇宙都是gay™并且会爱上勇利”这个事实，在这个游戏里玩勇利恋人线的每一位同胞都该被严厉谴责。（我是说 请给宝贝们幸福！）
> 
> 欢迎评论区撒欢，欢迎微博（@lungfish_muststayhydrated）/网易云音乐（@悠哉甚哉）分享YOI相关尖叫，欢迎捉虫，尤其是花滑与恋爱游戏术语方面的内容。欢迎、欢迎、欢迎一切形式的友好互动！
> 
> 2018.11.29 祝最爱的勇利生日快乐！啊啊！
> 
> （不要忘记给我们的天才作者点小红心哦！）


End file.
